


Eve imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a collection of Eve imagines from my tumblrs





	Eve imagines

You and Eve had been making love to each other all night, taking your time exploring one another’s bodies.

You nipped at her ankle making Eve giggle, kissing up to her calf.

“You’re so beautiful all spread out like this, just for me,” you said skimming your fingers across her thigh.

Her hips rolled up begging to be touched.

“Just for you baby,” she smiled.

Eve’s eyes shut tight, already so sensitive from your previous activites when your thumb gently pressed down on her clit.

“I bet Adam never fucked you this good did he?” you teased as your fingertips ran through her arousal.

“Adam could never compare to you Y/N,” she groaned.

“Now that’s what i like to hear,” you said replacing your fingers with your tongue.

Her legs wrapped around your shoulders while you made steady patterns with your tongue.

Eve moaned when you sucked her clit into your mouth.

Her thighs began to tremble as you flicked her clit repeatedly with your tongue.

Easily pushing two fingers into her you curled them upwards to hit her g spot everytime you pumped them in and out of her.

With your fingers moving rapidly and her clit between your lips Eve came for the countless time that night.

“I think i might have to actually tap out after that one, i nearly blacked out,” she said coming down from her high.

“Get some sleep,” you said climbing up the bed and kissing her forehead, “you’re gonna need all the energy you’ve got with what i have planned for you tomorrow.”

“How is there possibly anything we haven’t done yet?” She chuckled.

“Lucifer recommended me a great site to buy some play things… And gave me full use of his credit card,” you grinned.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
